


Roses are Violet

by Luna_NiNu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Kim Brothers (EXO), M/M, boyfriends for rent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_NiNu/pseuds/Luna_NiNu
Summary: "Junmyeon was alone and he had money and curiosity. He took his phone from between needles and threads, searched in his call register and dialed Kyungsoo's number"





	Roses are Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: R3-14  
> Prompt: Junmyeon is so desperate for a date on his next family dinner, he hires a boyfriend for rent. 
> 
> I want to thank mods for being so patience with me, really, thank you, you're beyond precious ;v; I also want to thank Op for prompting this pretty prompt. Please deal with me a little, is my first "full lenght" story in english and is bound to have many mistakes.  
> Reflection was the first fest i ever send prompts and I really wanted it to be the first fest i ever write for. nn

ROSES ARE VIOLET

 

Junmyeon deeply and profusely love his parents, he really does.

They are his biggest inspiration in life.

His dad was a well know professor in Seoul’s University, one of the biggest and more advanced classroom was named after him, for being the university with the highest number of applications every year, that’s something you have to work your ass off to earn.

And his mother?? Where can Junmyeon even start?? She’s (still) one of the biggest names on the dance industry, her choreographies were used in many ballet studios, sometimes she leave the country in order to give a class in one of those old and beautiful European Ballet Academies.

It wasn’t a surprise that Minseok and Jongin choose their path in life inspired by them. Minseok is now a History teacher, with a Master degree on Korean history and Jongin is the proud owner of his own dance studio.

Junmyeon loves them all, he really does, loves his parents and his brothers, they’re beyond precious for him.

But sometimes is difficult to feel a connection with them, they had path in life with sparkly stones decorating the floor and night lights standing tall and proud at both sides, but Junmyeon chose the wrong path…. It was weird, he was literally in front of the best two options, yet he failed.

Junmyeon is a tailor, he can’t really pinpoint why, but one day he was playing with his mother’s sewing machine and the next someone was giving him money to make a suit for Minseok’s graduation, his own brother payed for it and Minseok friends liked it so much they got in contact with Junmyeon, and after a while, he was renting a small house from where he could sew and stack his fabric without overfilling his parent’s house.

Life is weird….

And complicated

Sometimes infuriating

\---

 

_Jon: I’m taking my boyf with me tomorrow! Tell mom and dad!, plsss!_

_Jun: What’s a boyf….?_

_Jon: Seriously, hyung??? We saw that vine compilation like two days ago!.._

_Jun: can’t you just tell me?!!! _

_Min: Boyf = Boyfriend._

_Jun: Thank you, hyung._

_Jon: Smts I don’t get what’s happening with you two….you’re not that old…._

_Min: Jun is the one who didn’t got it.._

_Jun. HYUUUNG!!!!_

 

Junmyeon took his glasses down and turned off the old sewing machine to make space for his worries over the working table, it was not the time to be making a wedding dress! What could he do?!!? Junmyeon banged his head against the wooden surface, away from the needles and sighed.

The las time he went to his parent’s house was a mess, Luhan, Minseok husband, made the entire dinner awkward, not because he did something wrong. But thanks to him his parents never stop asking “When are you bringing someone, Junmyeon??” “Luhan is a nice guy, you could find someone like him, Junmyeon” “You should ask him if he has a younger brother, Junmyeon”

He asked Luhan if he had a younger brother (because his mother keep watching him and pinching his arm softly) which lead to a long stare and Luhan reminding everyone that he was Chinese and therefore, an only child. Junmyeon still gets second hand embarrassment every time he recall that moment.

Well, he was domed. Minseok was married, Jongin will bring his boyf to the monthly family dinner. That means he was…screwed.

\---

 

“So…. Jongin will take his boyfriend and you, my friend….” Jongdae stopped hammering the new shelf on Junmyeon’s wall “you’re screwed”

“I know….”

Jongdae laughed at his misery, if he were any other person, Junmyeon probably would have felt bad, but Jongdae was, for a lack of a better expression, his best friend, and so, Junmyeon had to endure the complex mix of emotions, from embarrassment to fear that Jongdae caused on him.

Right now he was so screwed his life was slowly passing in front of his eyes every time he got distracted.

“You should take my advice and be one of those mail husbands… or husbands by mail?....” Jongdae took another screw from his tool box, it was notable how Jongdae could keep an entire conversation and do his labor without hurting himself. “you could be traveling around the world”

Junmyeon groaned in frustration, took the measuring tape from his neck and sat, he was working on a night dress for a contest and was now stuck with many patterns he wasn’t sure how to sew anymore, he blamed winter collections and long dresses and mermaids because they were all his inspirations; at the same time.

“This…is so stupid” Said Junmyeon almost to himself, Jongdae turned around to see him and left the heavy hammer in a nearby table, close to a window from where midday sun was entering “I can introduce you one of my friends, he has your size and… is not that-bad-looking, I think you two will match”

“And you think we can match because our similar height??” Junmyeon sighed heavily, it wasn’t that he didn’t wanted to find someone to share moments with, or even his life, but he wasn’t fond of the idea to date someone based on desperation, it didn’t felt right…

“Yes” said Jongdae with a big smile plastered on his perfect face, Junmyeon wanted to erase it. “Is just an option, or you can go and stand on your feet. Tell the world and your parents; I’m Kim Junmyeon and I’m single and proud….”

“Yeah… I can do that, and kill my mom in the process….” Deadpanned Junmyeon, Jongdae laughed again and sat with Junmyeon. The small and perfect dress was at his right, resting on a small mannequin, it was old and dirty with small black dots from Junmyeon’s fingers. “Why don’t you rent one?”

Junmyeon blinked, “What you mean?” Jongdae pulled out his Samsung, a shinny and new black cellphone with small stickers of dinosaurs in every not tactile surface “There’s a lot of sites from where you can rent one, but they can’t be found with a small google search…”

Jongdae showed him a simple page in blue with white letters , it looked old, from the time when youtube had a stars rating system, but Junmyeon found himself more and more entertained when Jongdae tapped a series of links for other “companies” of boyfriends rental.

“See? They don’t write what they do exactly…..”

But it was obvious, all those photos and videos and prices per hour.

“Some offer you a little extra, but that’s apart from the site….” Jongdae wasn’t watching Junmyeon, instead he was sending helpful links to Junmyeon’s twitter inbox.

“How you knew this pages? And I mean, you really know what’s going on.” Jongdae basically give him more information than the pages themselves. “Have you rented one….?”

If Jongdae’s reddish ears were an indication, Junmyeon didn’t needed an answer.

\----

Junmyeon closed his curtains, turned off the lights and moved his laptop into the fabrics room, just “for precaution” even when his neighbors were both a couple of old citizens who barely recognized him, even excluding that, with the exception of Jongdae (who already knew everything), his parents and siblings, none ever came to his house without calling first. Still, precaution was precaution and Junmyeon didn’t liked to be the person who’s not prepared for the worst.

He opened one of the links that Jongdae provided and went straight into the contact info. It was an odd site, there was just photos of man, no name under anyone, just a phone number. The page said, in small letters at the lowest part that they..

“…believe in protect personal information from all parties involved, that means our precious clients AND our hardworking boys. All of our members are qualified to guide you through our rules, fees and schedules before any agreement is made. As our client, you’re not endorsed to pay anything until a date has been set and doubts resolved. ” Junmyeon stopped reading. It makes sense but also it felt as if Junmyeon was a child again and was discovering internet, asking himself why so many people in his area were dying to meet him.

It has been quite a long time since he had to communicate through phone call…but it was late to turn back now. Junmyeon watched all the young men (they seemed young, even younger than him) in his shiny screen. Everything felt surrealistic, he, a man of 28 searching for a date online with a boyfriend-for-rent service, Junmyeon wasn’t expecting this from him… ever.

Everyone looked… scary, not in the “you are tall and have evil looking eyes and I don’t want to walk with you on the street” kind of way, more in the way that they seemed unreachable, people with astonishing visuals, that guy on the third photo??!... man, those eyebrows weren’t real, strong jaw, plump inferior lip and a sharp stare, Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to keep his knees steady the moment he stood in front of that man… And this other one, O.M.G. sparkling eyes like champagne in a wine glass, a distracting mole in his upper lip and a cocky YET sexy smile, not to mention his hair, hot pinkeu…. None knew this, but Junmyeon found man with bleached hair extremely attractive.

Minseok would never tell, but Junmyeon was sure that his insistence with Minseok to bleach his hair purple was the reason Luhan took the first step. He didn’t need to be thanked, his brother happiness was everything he was asking in return, and sure thing Minseok looked very happy.

Eventually, after pages and pages of men that would melt Junmyeon with one look, he stopped at the 5th page in gallery. This young man looked different, his eyes and smile didn’t cooperate to show his happiness (??), but he was attractive, and his lips were also endearing for Junmyeon, they had a heart shape. Between the others, this one looked more natural, he was bald and proud, had a simple t shirt and little to no make up. He seemed human, Junmyeon could see the small acne under his lips.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and wrote the man’s number in his cellphone. He was physically drained for today, something as stressful as talking with other human had to wait for tomorrow….

\---

 

_Min: Countdown ‘till family dinner!!! Minn and I are super excited!!!! *0*_

_Jun: Luhan ??_

_Jon: relationship GOALS! That’s true trust, hyung!! I would never let Sehun touch my cellphone._

_Min: Minnie doesn’t know I’m using his phone! :9_

_Jun: You’re death…._

_Min: A.NY.WAY. Super excited to see you guys again in 5 days!. But this time bring something good!! Jongin, chips are not a side dish (not even alga flavored) and Junmyeon, you can afford something better than a super lame cheap tea bottle._

_Jun: you need more Korean classes, I don’t understand anything you’re saying._

_Jon: me neither :)_

_Min: you two!!11_

 

\----

The temperature was low, not chilling low but “put a light sweater” kind of low, Junmyeon was in a park near to his house, it was well beyond sunset but Junmyeon didn’t wanted to be in his home. Sadly, for him, his best friend Jongdae was also there, super close to his shoulder and almost blending his ear with Junmyeon’s while the dialing tone played on his cellphone.

It was beyond ridiculous, Junmyeon tried for a couple of times but maybe the young man wasn’t available, maybe he wasn’t working for that page anymore or maybe Junmyeon was being a coward and kept ending the call before anyone could answer.

Jongdae was a failed try away from making the call himself.

“Ok…..“it was dealing . Junmyeon could barely hold his excitement and/or panic. Was he doing the right thing??!!! He was 28, for god sake!!! His dating period expired a long time ago and Junmyeon was only playing the “being ridiculous” game. Junmyeon hand twitched…. He’s ending the call now….-

“No!” Jongdae grabbed Junmyeon’s hand with impressive strength, both fighting to take control of his cellphone, it left Junmnyeon’s fist red and hurt, but he NEEDED TO STOP THE MADNESS!!.

“Hello?”

Jongdae stopped, his kittenish lips in a perfect O shape, eyes wide open and a surprised expression while Junmyeon was contemplating how bad It’ll be if he just throw his phone into the children’s play section and ran away.

“Hello?....I’m going to hang…”

“No! Wait” screamed Jongdae, making Junmyeon dizzy for a brief second. “Sorry… well, you’ll see, my friend…. “ Junmyeon was still lost and didn’t understood Jongdae’s question about his real name” Suho…. Want’s to pay for your services…. Is that ok?.... Is not one of those prank calls, right? Because if it’s I’m really, REALLY sorry, I don’t know what’s that page doing with your personal information, I’m…”

“Oh, yes,” there was a small pause, everything quiet except for a few mosquitoes on the light from the only lamppost. Junmyeon could hear his own breathing and it was… really loud. “Before any agreement I’m forced to ask. Are you underage? Or are you a cop or any other form of law enforcement official?”

“Do I sound underage to you??” Jongdae couldn’t hide his half amusement-half offended tone, Junmyeon knew him and so he could understand this weird duality.

“Is the person interested in our service available? May I speak with them?”

“Yes! He’s right beside me!!” said Jongdae in a pristine tne, squishing Junmyeon’s ear with his own phone. Junmyeon swallowed hard and focused his eyes in the dark landscape of the night. “Hello?” Said Junmyeon in a shaky voice, terrifying alike as 15 years old Junmyeon who’s tone is changing.

“Hi, Are you the person interested in my services?”

“u-humm…” maybe simple sounds from his throat would make the entire conversation easier for Junmyeon.

“Perfect. My name is Do Kyungsoo, I’m a “companion” for special occasions, payment is per three dates, my services are not available for people under 19, I don’t engage in scenarios involving sex or any kind of humiliation for a current or ex-partner, this to assure my safety and those around me. Neither do anything illegal, but this should be agreed by logic….” There was a small pause, Junmyeon tried to understand everything that Kyungsoo said, it made sense yet his brain was foggy and it registered two things only. a) Do Kyungsoo was actually a boyfriend for rent and the internet page was no fake b)fukkkk Do Kyungsoo has a sexy voice…

“Is this your cellphone?”

“Y-yes….”

“Then I’ll text you the fee and you can tell me when and where to meet you. Payment is cash only, you can make an only payment at the beginning of our first date or pay in three or two parts, either way at least a part of the fee must be paid before the beginning of the first day, and before the last encounter starts it should be completed. Do you have any question??”

Junmyeon could barely believe this was real…. “No….I think everything is clear….”

“Perfect, from my that would be everything. Have a nice night, Kim ssi….”

And the line went dead. Junmyeon was still a little loss and Jongdae took the cellphone from his hands.- See?? Everything went smoothly….-

Junmyeon said yes with his head…. It was … too good. It makes him feel uneasy, like something terrible will happen, maybe Do Kyungsoo was part of a criminal organization that take advantage of lonely folks like Junmyeon, they earn their trust and before you know it, they steal all your money and sold you to a cheap bar….

It was “not that probable” BUT STILL probable.

Something will go wrong with Kyungsoo….

\----

Junmyeon was a little late, it wasn’t completely his fault, Mrs. Park and her soon to be married daughter came early that day to see her wedding dress. Sewing one is a difficult task, challenging because they’re unique, Junmyeon won’t do another dress like the one for Ms. Park.

And while it was rewarding, it was also exhausting, Mrs. Park asked for minor details (for her) that ended up adding at least 10 extra hours of work.

He took a deep breath before entering an underground parking. Junmyeon watched himself in the back mirror, today he was wearing clothes made by himself, nothing fancy neither too casual, he even took a couple more minutes to style his hair…

He was almost 30, not old neither young, that weird gap between adulthood and youthhood that nobody knew how to label.

Suddenly he felt a wave or regret….. What was he doing? This was pathetic. He? A 28 year old man about to meet a boy not older than 26 to pay him to play pretend on his family dinner…. Even thinking about it was difficult.

Junmyeon took another breath, whatever he was thinking right now he knew it was only his inner demons, a lot of insecurities and the small psychosis of believing that everyone knew or cared for what he’s doing.

 

A warm spring sun welcomed Junmyeon when he went out of the parking lot, making him feel a lot better. Whatever happens, Junmyeon would be ok; Jongdae knew his whereabouts and promised to call every 30 minutes as precaution, his money was split between hiss wallet and his left feet sock and besides that, he was almost sure than there’s a taser on his car, somewhere…..

Junmyeon walked more confidently, but still a little shaky, down the street, at the end of it was a small café that Junmyeon was very fond of, the place was somehow hidden because at first look it didn’t gave the image of a cafe, but a bazar, people had to pass through the bazar first before entering the coffe.

Without the same fear it was easier to became excited with this meeting. Kyungsoo was good looking, a little young but with a velvety voice that made Junmyeon inside shiver.

He stopped right before the entrance, taking a moment to scan the inside, a couple of people only, one of them was the man he was looking for, Junmyeon could recognize that shaved head anywhere.

“H-hello….”

Do Kyungsoo slowly raised his head, in his hands a cup of coffe, a simple brown sweater and big eyes, too big, bigger than what they looked in the photo.

“Oh, are you Kim Junmyeon?”

Kyungsoo licked the delicious stain of foam in his upper lip, Junmyeon didn’t got his question at the beginning, Kyungsoo’s tongue was very distracting…

Do Kyungsoo took his silence as a yes. “Please, take a set” Kyungsoo smiled and Junmyeon felt his knees week, he had to sit immediately. Kyungsoo left his cup on the table and watched the surface a couple of seconds, then Junmyeon realized, Kyungsoo was waiting for him to say something. “N-Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Junmyeon…”

Kyungsoo smirked a little, barely a smile but somehow kind. “I know. You seem a little agitated, you got here running?” Junmyeon touched his cheeks and forehead, they were slightly damp, he took a napkin and cleaned his face as fast as he could. “Yes, I’m sorry, It was already late and I didn’t wanted to keep you waiting any longer…ahm….” How should he call him???!!

“Only Kyungsoo is fine”

A waiter with a happy face and vibrant aura came to take Junmyeon’s order (a simple tea with honey and milk) while Kyungsoo took another sip from his coffee, his eyes closed, enjoying the beverage. “Do you like this place? Is one of my favorites, I came whenever I can… I thought it would be nice to have a chat here”

Kyungsoo nodded, he didn’t say anything but saw Junmyeon straight to his face and something inside Junmyeon twitched softly “Is nice…and the coffee is good” his smile became bigger, Junmyeon smiled too, he felt his stomach warm and his head light, the relieved sensation he got when he ended a big proyect.

Still, he abruptly remembered where he was and what he was supposed to do. Junmyeon took his wallet and pulled out a small yellow envelope with and ideal size to carry billets and put it on the table, trying to be discreet but also clear “…here’s the money”

Red came back to his cheeks, there wasn’t anyone watching them but he felt judged again, normally he’ll never do something like this, but Jongdae made it seem so easy and Kyungsoo was so nice that Junmyeon couldn’t see any repercussion.

Kyungsoo took the money and keep it inside his clothes, without making any fuzz and with enough discretion to not counting it in front of Junmyeon.

“I have something to ask you”

His tea arrived in that moment, the boy with the square smile put a napkin and over it a glass jar with hot water, milk in a metal cup and a small box with sugar and powdered cream, then left them alone. The moment he was out of sight Kyungsoo came closer to the table, pushing the chair with him, and leaned on it, he didn’t have any expression on his face, so Junmyeon took a short moment to gather the courage to kept talking.

“Next weeked my parents will make a dinner, usually is just my brothers and I… But, you’ll see… My parents are a little demanding” a nice way to say they were parents with high and unrealistic expectations for their offspring “ and this year for the first time everyone will take a partner with them….everyone except for me” the old game of life, where all the children wear high his parent’s last name except for one, that black untamed sheep was Junmyeon “Can you come with me this weekend??... if that’s not possible or maybe cost more?? I can pay it!! He bend over to take money from his sock but Kyungsoo stretched his arm and touched his wrist.

“The payment I told you cover three dates, it doesn’t matter where they are, if you tell me what I should know and the place, then there’s no problem”

Junmyeon blinked a couple of times “Are you serious?? I was SO sure you’ll say no…”

Kyungsoo finally laughed, a voice so deep it sounded nasal, but it made Junmyeon smile too “I’ve done many things more demanding” he said, raising a couple of fingers to emphasize, Junmyeon, who had his tea millimeters away from his mouth, put his cup down to see Kyungsoo with both eyebrows up. What did Kyungsoo meant?? “Nothing about sex….”

Junmyeon smiled again, albeit a little awkward but at least he felt that he had pinched the balloon of awkwardness between them, a relief “So, next weekend I’ll go to pick you up at 3 pm, here is fine?”

“I can wait at the end of the street, so you don’t have to search a parking spot”

Junmyeon nodded and hold his cup with both hands, it was warm and gave him an excuse to not keep watching directly to his rented-boyfriend’s face.

“Wanna go to another place or maybe we can stay here and keep chatting” said Kyungsoo, taking the other’s hand, by reflex, Junmyeon pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry….” Kyungsoo was supposed to be his “boyfriend”, he didn’t rent a friend, partner, acquittance or anything like that, but a Boyfriend. He opened his eyes and saw Kyungsoo, sitting in front of him with a surprised expression, waiting for Junmyeon to say something “…it’s been a while and…”

“If you’re uncomfortable with human contact you just have to tell me…”

“No!....” Junmyeon inhaled “I’m ok with contact, I was surprised, that’s all” hugs, take hands, all the sweet simple things that came with relationships were Junmyeon’s favorite parts, but he felt rusty, he didn’t had many people in his life over the past 4 years with who he could have those gestures, but here was Kyungsoo and he was willing, of course he had a price, but if Junmyeon would go as far as take him to his parents house, then why not enjoy this moments?? “Maybe a movie?” and timidly took Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t doubted in hold his hand too, ignoring Junmyeon’s sweaty skin.

\---

Junmyeon was looking the movies board with a smile, he haven’t go to the cinema in a while, it was one of his favorite things, when he had time he even went alone, he loved his brothers and best friend but he didn’t get why they had to make questions every 3 minutes.

Maybe he got distracted too much, when he turned to tell Kyungsoo the great reviews he read of Black Panther, Kyungsoo wasn’t there. He looked around but couldn’t find him. Junmyeon walked over the place until he found him, he could see Kyungsoo’s back covered with a comfortable black sweatshirt.

“Kyung…!” Kyungsoo was talking with another man, a tall one with brown hair that left a strong impression in Junmyeon, maybe he was a model or actor, Junmyeon felt that he could recognize him but because the stranger was using sunglasses he just remembered his predominant size and plump inferior lip. He didn’t know what they were talking about but it wasn’t polite to interrupt a chat, Junmyeon stayed where he was, behind a machine to catch toys, pretending to count his money for tickets, even if it was dangerous do that in public.

After a couple of minutes Kyungsoo stood at his side “I’m really sorry. Were you looking for me?”

Junmyeon wanted to deny but his head betrayed him and ended up nodding “I saw you were talking with someone… I didn’t wanted to interrupt….” It wasn’t his business or problem, so he couldn’t demand explanations from Kyungsoo.

“I apologize, I’ll repay you with 15 extra minutes. Have you decided on a movie?”

“Black Panther!” excitement came back to Junmyeon’s body “Let’s buy the tickets, there’ a proyection in five minutes with subtitles” There’s one right now dubbed, but the day Kim Junmyeon watched something else that original language was yet to come “Go, go!”

Half way the movie Kyungsoo start talking, he didn’t make any questions neither e a snarky or sarcastic comment of superheroes movies, like his friends of brothers will do, Kyungsoo said a small “I would have chosen the bulky gold one” Junmyeon turned to him, just to face the big heart shaped smile of Kyungsoo, his own heart made a flip but Junmyeon put himself together and instead of saying something dumb, he laughed, making the couple at their side a little uncomfortable. “You’re right, I’ll would have chosen it too, I’m a King, what do I care about discretion??!”

When the movie ended and they were both still high with their hands crossed in front of their torso, expressing their love for Black Panther main characters and saying “Wakanda Forever”, Junmyeon almost forgot that Kyungsoo was there because he was being payed and not because he wanted too. Almost, if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo watching his clock, shacking Junmyeon’s hand and saying thank you for choosing him before waving good bye.

Junmyeon stood there standing without knowing how to react for a couple of seconds, then he also turned and walked back to his car.

\----

_Min: Good morning everyone, today is the day!_

_Jon: I feel bad for hyung, because he’s the only one single. My super hot boyf is gonna end this game, you can go home now, Hyung, boyf won the perfect partner race._

Jun:…..

_Min: keep dreamin’, nini. Luhan is 100% perfect, your boyf is so lame he doesn’t even desserve the title of boyfriend I guess, he can’t “fill” the word properly._

_Jon: HOW DARE YOU?!... and ew…. I don’t wanna read “fill” and “Luhan” in the same sentence ever again._

_Jun:……_

_Min: then don’t fucking brag, im your older brother ill decide if that boyf of yours is worthy or not._

_Jon: HYUUUNNNNGGGG!!!1111111!!!_

_Jun: ……im bringing someone too…._

_Jon:…….._

_Jon:…. You’re kidding…._

_Min: I bet is one of those persons you can hire. An actor, Jun?_

_Jun: What?? No! HYUNG!!!_

_Jon: Just admit it, hyung, there’s not reason to be ashamed._

_Jun: I’m gonna take with me my fucking boyfriend, his name is Kyungsoo and we’re totally in love, like… The notebook in love._

_Min: wow, those are heavy words, Jun._

_Jon: yeah, hyung…._

_-Jun has left the conversation-_

 

He woke up early in the morning and with the sound of his alarm, the sun didn’t got inside his room because the only window had really thick curtains. Junmyeon saw the time in silence, and with that tiresome sensation of being half awake half asleep, he sat in his bed and watched into the nothingness for 5 long minutes until finally his brain connected again with his body.

He went to take a shower and get ready, today was the big day and there were many things in his stomach, he was scared to see his parents and brothers, he was used to felt that way during family dinners but what surprised Junmyeon was the small sparkle of excitement. Maybe….thanks to Kyungsoo?.

All Junmyeon could hear was the noise of the shower and softly, like making him company, his cellphone playing music from spotify, Junmyeon smiled without searching deeper into the subject, yes, he was excited to see Kyungsoo, he was attractive, knew how to keep a conversation and over all, he enjoyed a good super heroe movies. The perfect triad.

He came out of the shower, damping his bathroom floor, and make himself presentable in record time. Kyungsoo was waiting for him and Junmyeon didn’t liked to waste time.

\---

Kyungsoo was at the end of the street, where he said he’ll be, he was wearing a light jacket, jeans and tennis shoes, he looked smaller and younger, making Junmyeon smile.

He opened the copilot seat and made his claxon sound even if Kyungsoo already saw him since he turned on last street. “Hello! Good morning, come in!!” Kyungsoo smiled his pretty heart and sat at his side, taking a few seconds to see Junmyeon and smile even deeper, Junmyeon though that maybe he wasn’t the only one scared and excited.

“You look fine, new hair color?!

Junmyeon touched his hair timidly, it was platinum blonde “…it looks bad?...”

Kyungsoo denied without reducing his smile “You look handsome”. While he put the seatbelt and Junmyeon entered a more busy street, Kyungsoo asked “Tell me, What I’m getting into?”

“ummmm….” A single road trip wasn’t long enough to explain the big jack-in-the-box surprise that represented his family.

\----

Mrs. Kim opened the door and the first thing she saw made her eyes shine “Junmyeon!” she hugged her son, Junmyeon felt his ribs rearrange but reciprocate the hug with enthusiasm, her mother, small and warm, was his real home. “I brought you cake, I hope is fine”. His dad with heart and glucose problem wasn’t something to take slightly, Junmyeon didn’t wanted to have many temptations in his house, especially because Kim’s were known by their sweet tooth.

Her mother said no with a hand movement, now all her attention was in his son’s companion. “Welcome, Kyungsoo!” she handed the cake back to Junmyeon and hurried him to get inside the house “Is a pleasure to meet you, please come in!!”

Junmyeon saw it coming but he didn’t calculate the velocity in which they’ll approach Kyungsoo.

Luhan came out of the Kitchen with Minseok and from the living room Kai and his boyfriend stood up, it was the first time Junmyeon saw him in real life (because Kai flooded his Ig and twitter with photos of them both) . Everyone ignored him in order to meet his supposed new partner.

Junmyeon took a long breath and moved the cake to the kitchen as fast as he could, he had to take Kyungsoo out of there.

“So, how old are you?” Asked Minseok, at his side Luhan, watching Kyungsoo like there were coins coming out of his ear.

“I’m…26” answered Kyungsoo without loosing the smile and polite tone, Junmyeon expected to see him shaking of fear but he was…composed.

“You’re lying, you look younger!!” said Kai getting closer to pinch one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks, Junmyeon frowned and finally got close enough to take Kyungsoo’s arm and pull him out. “Is not polite to say that, Jongin”. He took Kyungsoo to the living room and sat him in front of a small table, decorated with a bowl of sugar free candies.

“But Hyung!! Your boyfriend is adorable!!”

“He got jealous because you touched him , Jongin” Kai turned to his boyfriend and hugged his waist. “You think?” Sehun nodded. Minseok, Luhan and Mrs. Kim get away as fast as they could from the scene.

“I’m sorry about Jongin” Minseok sat in front of them, Luhan at Minseok’s side and with a bright and kinda creepy smile. “But is true, you look young”

Luhan got closer, sitting in the couch’s border “tell me how you meet!!”

Junmyeon had to push his knees to stop them from shaking, he pressed his hands over them but they started to jump slightly…oh god…In what stupid situation he got himself into?!!! He should have joined drama club in Highschool… at least he could knew how to fake a faint.

“We meet at the movies, we both went to see the premiere of League of Justice” the eloquence coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth left Junmyeon without words, Luhan and Minseok saw him. “Are you surprised I remember?”

“very…” whispered Junmyeon, still shacking.

“We just came ouf of the cinema and we were both alone, no cabs at sight at that hour. There was just one that I could stop and I had two options, invite Junmyeon or a couple….”

Minseok seemed to understand, Luhan, on the other side, didn’t change his gesture, what’s wrong with share a taxi with couples? “I asked him If he didn’t want to share and he said yes. We talked a little and well, the rest is history…” Mrs. Kim, strategically close but without being seen, couldn’t stop herself from laughing of happiness “That’s our Junmyeon, always with his Heroes movies”

“Is one of the reasons why we’re together” Kyungsoo looked at him and, in that moment, Junmyeon’s legs finally calm down, Kyungsoo said Wakanda forever in a low voice and Junmyeon knew everything will be alright.

“I’m sorry Kai, Kyungsoo won the best boyfriend competition”

Sehun pretended to be offender while sitting on the living room with the rest of the Kims, Kai at his side hugged him “It’s ok, Sehunnie, a second place is not bad” The Kims nodded almost at the same time.

“Minseok, how could you said that!!?? I thought I was your number one!!”

Minseok saw his husband and put his hands on Luhan’s cheeks “You’re in a different and more important league” Luhan saw his husband’s eyes, with a red but smiling face, he was still weak at Minseok’s touches.

Junmyeon asked himself if someday he could have that with another human, watching them interact in a natural and confident way gave him hope.

He saw Kyungsoo at the corner of his eye, their gaze met and they both smiled while Kyungsoo took his hand…

\---

Junmyeon was impressed by….well, everything.

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen helping his mother making dinner, even when they were at closed doors Junmyeon could hear them both laugh, both different in tone and duration but they seemed happy.

Kim brothers where in the living room with their father watching tv, they could spend a lot of time without meeting and sometimes there was the pressure of make something special, but if Junmyeon could say something was that he preferred this mundane situations, being in silence with the people you love is a privilege, at least Junmyeon believed that.

Jongin sat at his side, he had a bowl of popcorn with salt, he never used shoes at home, crossed his legs over the couch and offered popcorn to his older brother “Hyung, Kyungsoo is amazing….” Junmyeon didn’t had to think too much to read the tone between lines.

“I wasn’t hiding him…” said Junmyeon clearly, Jongin didn’t take his eyes away from the tv, but grabbed the remote control that his dad left when he felt asleep. “I’m serious…”

“I believe you, Hyung…”finally Jongin saw him, he had a big smile plastered on his face “I hope you bring him more often”

Minseok didn’t participate in the conversation but Junmyeon saw him nodding, Luhan was sleeping at his side, so, in a low voice he said “You look happy” with a couple of fingers Minseok rearranged his husband’s hair, Luhan sighed deeply.

Junmyeon nodded slowly and thought for a second, he was happy, not only his parent haven’t asked a single question of when he was going to get a partner or why didn’t he bring back that tall boy who seemed foreigner “Because Kris is my friend and he ended up feeling uncomfortable with all the questions if we’re dating, dad, that’s why!”

“Junmyeon… amm… everyone” Kyungsoo was peeking out from the kitchen, his face was pink for being in a secluded and hot place, his lips were red but with a soft curve in them. “Mrs. Kim says is time to eat…”

Junmyeon was the first one to stand up, took the kitchen door and opened it to his full capacity to get inside and take Kyungsoo’s hand, Kyungsoo saw their interlaced hands just an instant before returning his eyes to Junmyeon’s “Thanks for helping my mother….Soo”

Kyungsoo gifted him with another of his heart shaped smiles.

 

\----

Night surrounded them when Junmyeon parked his car in front of the Café when he first met Kyungsoo. The younger went down of his car and step at the side, the copilot window was down and he just had to bend a little to support himself on the frame.

“Thanks for the food, your family is amazing…”

Junmyeon deny it “I should be thanking you” he pulled out a couple of extra wons from his pocket “I know it was longer than three hours, take this…” extended the money and Kyungsoo took it but looked at it in silence. “Is too little??”

“No! Is fine…. Is fine…”

Junmyeon smiled calmly “Then, thank you again and…”

“Won’t you have problems with your parents??” asked Kyungsoo while putting the money in his back pocket, Junmyeon could barely listening him “Why?”

“You take your boyfriend for just one dinner?”

He hadn’t thought about that, Junmyeon took the wheel with more strength. Kyungsoo was right, it would be worst for his parents (not to mention his brothers will eat him alive on twitter) see that he was incapable of maintain a relationship. Junmyeon took air but didn’t sighed, he need air for what he was about to say “Do you mind…if I ask for your services for another 3 extra dates?”

Kyungsoo haven’t heard someone use the phrase “DO you mind” in a long time, but if Junmyeon said it, it didn’t sound strange at all “Of course not…”

\---.

 

It was Friday night when Junmyeon finally send his project for the competition, the dress for which he took inspiration from mermaids for the design. A lot of what Junmyeon knew didn’t came from a formal education but magazines and internet with it’s thousands of tutorials. He wanted to win one of those competitions to show himself that he could be called “Professional”…. There was something in contests that made his profession more….valid.

Junmyeon put his sewing machine in its place and closed his laptop, tired of seeing patterns all day. Normally Friday nights he went to the movies or to grab a bite with Jongdae, but his friend had a girlfriend and now he had to divide his time, Junmyeon wasn’t jealous, at least not because they had less time together, he was jealous because someone wanted to spend his time with Jongdae without money in between…

He couldn’t understand those feelings. Of course, he was acting childish but in lonely and tedious nights like this, someone could blame him??

He saw trough his window and closed his eyes, they were burning for tiresome and slowly getting wet… his mind traveled to that day two weeks ago when he was at his parents’ home and everything felt…calm. Minseok and Jongin looked happy, everyone was happy because Kyungsoo was there.

Kyungsoo was a great actor, he had natural talent for improvisation, or maybe he had done that so many times that it was his premade past. Anyway, Junmyeon was alone and he had money and curiosity. He took his phone from between needles and threads, searched in his call register and dialed Kyungsoo’s number.

\----

 

Kyungsoo was free and on time, exactly an hour after Junmyeon got in contact with him, he met him outside of the same café. Kyungsoo lived closer?? Or maybe his work is close? His work was being a boyfriend for rent only? Junmyeon had a lot of questions… And when he saw him standing there, with a facemask and hands on the pockets of his sweatshirt, something inside him told Junmyeon he shouldn’t be that curious.

It was just entertainment for Junmyeon and work for Kyungsoo, he should respect if Kyungsoo doesn’t want to combine his daily life with his job.

He parked in front of Kyungsoo and pressed his car horn only to scare him a little bit, or that was the plan, but Kyungsoo didn’t even flinch. He opened the copilot door and adjusted his seatbelt. “That was…juvenile..,”

“It didn’t scare you??”

“Not even a little”

Junmyeon pouted “You really are not fun…”. He keep quiet and without moving while thinking, he had a lot of plans for tonight, there was always a place he wanted to visit, but he also had a selective memory and now he couldn’t remember any of those places. “Do you like bubbas? I know a good place… ¿What you think?”

Kyugsoo’s silence made Junmyeon turn to see him “There’s something wrong?”

“Bubbas sounds great….Myeon….”

He pretended to be thinking if the nickname liked him, to see if that earned a reaction from Kyungsoo, but just like with the horn, there was no reaction.

“Sounds great, Soo…” and yes, Junmyeon was ignoring the warm in his cheeks, he could even pretend that a small electricity spark didn’t landed on his nape when Kyungsoo said his name an octave lower “alright, let’s go for bubba…”

He pulled out the hand brake and carefully incorporated into the busy street.

\----

They both entered the small bubba shop making small talk, it was a big establishment with many chairs but there weren’t many people at that hour, all the furniture was white, but the counter had a mint green color, Sehun was at the other side, checking over the freezers and taking notes in a small notebook. When he looked up and saw them, he put everything at one side to walk around the freezer and welcome them.

“Hyung!!..and hyung!!” Kyungsoo was older than him. Junmyeon could barely hide his surprise when Sehun used informal, but Kyungsoo kept the smile and hold Junmyeon softly by his elbow to sat him in a nearby table.

Sehun passed a cloth over the surface and took a napkin holder to fill it again. “think on what you’re ordering, and I’ll be back in a minute”

Junmyeon got comfortable on his chair and looked around, he knew the menu by memory, he went there every time he could because it offered the best bubbas in that part of town, when he was lucky Jongin was there, that place was like his third home. Junmyeon wanted to recommend Kyungsoo the milk tea special but Kyungsoo was looking at the menu behind the counter, it didn’t seem he was reading it, his gaze was lost between words and silly draws of bubbas. “Is everything alright?”

Kyungsoo blinked and turned to see him “You didn’t mention we’ll meet Sehun…”

“oohh…that” he didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t planning find Sehun, he wasn’t aware of Sehun’s working schedule, he was just lucky to meet him when he went “Well… it’s not a big deal, you’re my boyfriend, isn’t? We’re in a date…that’s normal”

Having dates and going out with the person you like is normal.

“I know what I want to drink now….”

Sehun stood at their side, even when Junmyeon saw him a lot, still he found hilarious how out of place Sehun looked with his white and green uniform. Sehun raised and eyebrow when he noticed how Junmyeon was watching him, he didn’t say anything but showed the couple his tongue like a spoiler brat, Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile deeper.

“Nutella and banana for me, Sehunnie.. And you, Soo?” he ignored Sehun’s smirk and watched Kyungsoo “I want Chocolate”

Sehun wrote their orders and went towards his coworker behind the counter. He leaned on it and saw the couple for a few seconds, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo weren’t talking. Kyungsoo was looking around, inspecting the place, and Junmyeon had his full attention of night news in the shop’s tv.

“You make a cute couple, like two adorable hamsters..” Said Sehun without tearing his eyes away or showing being even the slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, yes, we are… we’re fucking adorable, Sehun!” Kyungsoo crossed his legs and make himself comfortable against his chair, then he took Junmyeon’s hand and caressed his own cheek with the back. Junmyeon didn’t knew how to react beside stay still and hope his ears didn’t burst on fire “and for you we are Hamster hyungs, Sehun…”

Sehun snorted combining a small laugh with a sigh…

\---

When they finally came out of the store Junmyeon had half his bubba only, the street felt cold but not too much, summer was starting and little by little he could wear less and less clothes. Kyungsoo took his hand and Junmyeon closed his eyes for a second, it was still weird for Junmyeon to get used to small touches, because they seemed too intimate, something that Junmyeon didn’t had in a while.

But Junmyeon didn’t wanted to feel oblivious, not when he was paying, with this thought he holed dearly Kyungsoo’s hand and swallowed, nervousness didn’t fade away just because, but at least Junmyeon could allow himself to actually enjoy those moments in their most intimate way. “Wanna go for a walk?” close to them was a park, it was small, but all bushes were cut to resemble animal shapes.

Kyungsoo nodded and took the chance to get closer to Junmyeon’s side. Junmyeon breathed again but this time he could feel Kyungsoo’s warm and his natural odor, he used a perfume with a strong essence, it was making Junmyeon felt a little dizzy.

\---

“It sounds serious…” Jongdae was looking at his project, still piled up right in the middle of Junmyeon’s back garden, a small space with barely two or tree pots (the third one was hiding between the other two so Jongdae usually forgot about it) and 8 square meters of grass. “You went to have bubbas and then the Aquarium and you’re going to take him to that knit course…phew” Jongdae cleaned the imaginary sweat from his forehead, Junmyeon frowned.

The sun was high in the sky, but his garden looked great and the indirect sun would make wonders on his plants, that’s why he called Jongdae, he wanted to build a small roof that protect them from the burning summer sun.

He pulled out a cloth from his pants and cleaned the sweat from his neck “Is nothing serious, I pay him every time we met” Kyungsoo looked at his clock every now and then, then Junmyeon went back to his house after leaving Kyungsoo at the subway, that was it. There wasn’t anything romantic in that equation, not in the slightest.

“You can say that…” Jongdae turned around, looking in his tool box for a couple of screws, thick enough not to damage the wood Junmyeon bought, it was bad quality wood but Junmyeon never wanted to listen to his advice at the moment of buying new material. None wanted the benefits of having him as a friend, Kim Jongdae, extraordinary carpenter. “But you look different…” he looked at Junmyeon’s eyes, but the other avoided his gaze “Aja!! See?? Right there, every time we talk about D.O. you can’t look at my face. Are you embarrassed?? Blushing lots?? Does your ears get red??!”

Junmyeon ignored him in order to move the third pot to a different place….again. “Ohh no, your ears are getting red…” Junmyeon covered immediately his ears and Jongdae bursted out laughing “It was a lie but… WOW!!....”

Ok, yes, maybe Junmyeon have a small crush on Kyungsoo, but “it’s nothing more than admiration. I know the different between that and infatuation, Jongdae”

“Admiration for what?? You don’t know nothing about him…” Jongdae pulled Junmyeon back inside the house, everything went darker for an instant in which his pupils readjusted to the light “I think is something else…” and Jongdae bite his tongue, to Junmyeon frustration.

It was meaningless try to explain anything to Jongdae, Junmyeon went to the refrigerator and took a couple of bottles of cold water, put a few drops on his cloth and covered his nape with it, then threw the other bottle towards Jongdae. “It surprised me how he acted in my parents house, everyone loved him immediately and he knows how to keep a chat flowing, you know??...” he was sick of keep watching Discovery Channel just to have enough conversation topics that hopefully will lead to a second date…. Jongdae said that was the reason he never got a third one. “He’s fun and he’s always there when I call him. I respect how professional he is towards his job…”

“But you don’t know how old is he or if he works or study, what kind of food he likes, if he profess a religion and which one…”

Junmyeon knew what was the point Jongdae wanted to reach but he didn’t let him “IS. HIS. JOB” He wanted Junmyeon to explain it with apples and oranges??

Jongdae drank his water and threw the bottle to the trash bin, he didn’t hit but he neither picked it up again, even when Junmyeon saw him and the bottle multiple times .”yeah, sure… And you only admire him. I have to go, Hyung, mi beautiful 29 years old fiancé, who loves the movie Train to busan and if it wasn’t because it could potentially kill her she would only eat pajeon, is waiting for me….”

Junmyeon groaned inside his troath.

\---

The day for his family dinner was getting closer again and Junmyeon, for the first time, wasn’t worried, he already had an appointment with Kyungsoo for that day, he was even excited, Kyungsoo promised his mother to teach her how to bake a low fat chocolate cake and Junmyeon was sincerely curious of how that could be possible in an oven that hasn’t been used in over 10 years.

But that day wasn’t the day (a shame, really), even though he does has a date with Kyungsoo, this time he didn’t took his car, he was waiting for him at a bench in the small park with animal shaped bushes, he was wearing a black and simple shirt with short sleeves and a big white number at the front, blue jeans and sandals, something casual that cover all the important zones of his body.

Today they’ll go back to the aquarium for a night guided visit the aquarium organized two times a month, Junmyeon wasn’t a big fanatic of fishes but he loved jellyfishes. He didn’t knew exactly why, only that his shapes and colors always surprised him.

His thought was cut short when someone blocked his view.

His first reaction was to take air and think something horrible will happen, he then grabbed the hands that didn’t let him see and exhaled “Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo surrounded the bench and sat with him, he was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans, nothing fancy, suitable to have a night date at the aquarium. While looking at him, Junmyeon couldn’t avoid thinking in how natural Kyungsoo made seem all the act of pretending being a couple.

He wasn’t invasive but knew when to take his hand and when put his arms around his waist, even that small act of guess who am I was…natural, over-romantic, the kind of things Junmyeon would see in movies and knew they didn’t happen in real life but still wish they could happen to him.

Kyungsoo sighed the moment his butt touched the bench, his eyes meet Junmyeon’s and he stayed still. Junmyeon hold Kyungsoo’s hand. It wasn’t 9 pm, they weren’t a couple yet “I hope you don’t mind, ill pay you extra time…”

Kyungsoo saw their intertwined hands discretely, deny with his head and softly caressed Junmyeon fingers with his own.

\---

While watching jellyfishes inside their huge tanks illuminated with soft black light, where every tinny jellyfish shined like a small star under the sea, Junmyeon realized Kyungsoo resembled a small child, happy and radiant.

Kyungsoo was looking at every jellyfish for a couple of seconds, he kept smiling and getting surprised or laughing softly when the tinny squishy creature bumped against each other. He didn’t let go of his hand during the entire visit, and when they finally went inside the giant jellyfishes section, Junmyeon could have swear Kyungsoo took his hand more firmly.

How could Junmyeon blame him??, giant jellyfishes were amazing.

But at the end of their tour, when their chat about jellyfishes eventually came to an end, Junmyeon stayed quiet and he didn’t knew… of what other topic touch. His tongue was tingling with questions for Kyungsoo. Do you study?? What did you study?? Do you work?? What’s your favorite food??

“Is spaguetti ”

“What…?”

“You asked, my favorite food is spaguetti…or any pasta, actually”

Junmyeon closed his mouth…No, he didn’t asked… or did he?? He covered his mouth a few seconds, he didn’t knew how to even start to apologize when Kyungsoo laughed “is not that important, Myeon, you can ask me whatever you want…”

Really?? Junmyeon had doubts…but maybe he could make those small unimportant questions like favorite food or favorite color or favorite movie. “Then, can I ask you what kind of movies do you like??”

“You made your question, now’s my turn…” Kyungsoo stopped in his track, close to his usual subway station, and looked around. Junmyeon felt a small nod of nervousness in his throat “What’s your job?”

Junmyeon swallowed the nod without much succeed. “I’m a Tailor. I sew dresses and suits mostly…” normally that was the part when Junmyeon avoided the others gaze, afraid to see the disappointment in the other person’s eyes, he pretended be watching the floor and breathed hard. He shouldn’t be that worried… he was paying for Kyungsoo’s company, not for his acceptance or….

“Could I see it one day??”

Junmyeon took a couple of seconds to lift his gaze. “You want to…see what I sew??” Really? Mostly they were uniforms for schools and minor fixes to wedding dresses or suits. He didn’t have a lot to show, he dedicated almost fully to his job and when he had free time he sewed his own clothes.

Kyungsoo just nodded “I would love to” he looked at his clock and put his hand on Junmyeon shoulder “Send me a message when you get home…” he pulled out of his jeans a small piece of paper, Junmyeon smoothed the paper on his fingers and saw a cellphone number different from the one on the internet page.

“Is your personal number?? I must be your favorite client!!...”

“You are”

He was normally dry in his expressions, Kyungsoo didn’t show a lot with is face or body or even his words, but Junmyeon felt a familiar warm grown up on his chest. He smiled timidly and put the piece of paper on his jeans pocket. “Thank you for your trust. Now go get your train or you’ll never get home…”

In that moment, more than any other, the desire of touch him was intense, only to take his shoulder and turn him slowly, but Junmyeon felt scared. He could do that? The payed time ended long ago and so, Junmyeon decided to just say goodbye with his hand, Kyungsoo walked down the stairs without looking back.

Junmyeon took air until his chest hurt.

\-----

_Jo: Super excited to see you all again!! Specially hyung’s special person._

_Min: *wink wink*_

_Jun: Super duper special person._

_Min: I could never guess cutes ones where your type, Jun. I was sure you’ll end up with that tall and scary looking guy from the last time._

_Jun: Kris? I’ve told you many times already, he’s my friend…_

_Min: Yeah but he was hot and tall and looked totally your type._

_Jon: omg hyung, im gonan tell Luhan hyung!!!_

_Min: Luhan agrees with me._

_Min: anyways, Kyungsoo was very cute, did you saw mom? She was about to take him shopping a new lit wardrobe full of socks and sweaters. Hearts everywhere in our living room._

_Jon: And dad, I thought he would hug him, like a cute baby panda._

_Jun: ok, you two stop. Kyungsoo is cute but you’re exaggerating._

_Min: aww, my baby brother is jealous---_

_Jun: I’m not! Is just that you talk about him like he’s some 5 years old or something._

_Jon: you’re so jealous. Chill, hyung, none’s gonna steal your baby panda boyf._

_Min: I can feel your love burning my face!_

_Jun: well, duhh! He’s my boyfriend, I love him…_

Junmyeon didn’t pay attention to his brothers answers, he took the phone and threw it to the other side of his bed, just to not see it anymore.

 

\---

 

English is hard.


End file.
